Reckless
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Tom calls Mared out for being reckless. -One Shot- Enjoy!


**Reckless.**

Hello! First Hinterland story and I am so happy about it!  
I love the show way too much!

-Tom calls Mared out for being reckless. – This is set before the end of Season 2.

I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you can.  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Mared sat in Tom's car, waiting for him to finish doing whatever he was doing, so he could drive her home.

They'd been working on a case, a case involving the murder of three people over the space of three days, all three of them being attacked and then shot.

Tonight Tom and Mared had finally gotten a lead, but that lead soon turned into a hostage situation.

Thankfully Tom had managed to get in the back door, whacking the guy over the head before he had a chance to pull the trigger of the gun that he'd pointed in Mared's face the moment he saw her.

Tom had told her when they arrived to wait for backup whilst he went to speak to the neighbour who'd called it in, but Mared went against his orders, and nearly got herself shot.

Looking up as the car door opened, she tried to smile but it was pointless, all she wanted was to go home.

"What you did was reckless and stupid. I told you to wait in the car for a reason." Tom's voice sounded harsh, but she expected nothing less.

"I did what you would have done."

"That's not the point! Mared you put yourself in danger!"

"Oh, who cares?!" She regretted saying it as soon as she did. Normally she would agree and apologise, it wasn't often she did something like this, but all she wanted right now was to go home, go to sleep, forget this had even happened.

"I care!" Mared turned to look him, her face the picture of confusion.

She couldn't help but think about how this should be the other way around, thinking about how this had always been the other way around.

"I care about what happens to you! What do you think would have happened if I hadn't been here?" Tom's voice was still loud, but Mared had become used to it over time.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter now…"  
"Yes it does…"  
"No! It's over, what I did was wrong, I should have waited but I didn't! It's over, I'm here, and I'm okay, Elin still has a mother, you still have a DI, so let it go!"

"He could have killed you!" Tom shouted back, gaining the attention of the few officers left on the scene.

"He could have and Elin could have lost her mum and my parents could have lost their daughter, but they didn't! So, what is this really about?" She questioned, the looks from other not bothering her at all.

Tom ran a hand over his face.

"What you did…"  
"Was reckless and stupid, I know…" She interrupted, before taking a deep breath in an attempt to make her next sentence a calmer one.

"What is this really about?"  
"You scared the hell out of me. What you did was wrong and stupid, because you could have died, I could have lost you, Mared…" His confession sounded strange even to his own ears but it was true.

Tom couldn't remember the last time he'd thrown up out of fear, but he was sure he could have the moment he saw Mared with a gun in her face. He used every part of his brain to try and think of a plan in order to keep her safe, but in the end talking this guy down wasn't an option.

Now in his car, looking at her, he realised he nearly lost her and even the thought scared him half to death.

"Tom…"  
"I have lost everything good in my life, I can't lose you." He saw Mared turn away, and honestly he thought he blew it, but still he stood by what he said.

"Don't say it, if you don't mean it…" She turned to look at him.  
"I do mean it, Mared…" Again she turned away, but this time Tom reached out to touch her arm.

"I always thought it would be me who got shot or killed, It's me that does the stupid reckless things, not you." She smiled and nodded slightly, turning back to face him, something Tom was thankful for, to see her face.

"It is always you who does these stupid reckless things, but now you understand."  
"Understand what?" He frowned slightly taking his hand back.

"How you make me feel every time you leave the station on your own, every time I go home for the night. I scared the hell out of you today, but that's how I feel all of the time when it comes to you…" Her voice was nothing but a slight whispered as she explained that how she had scared the hell out of him was a common occurrence for her.

"Half the time you never answer your phone and no one knows where you are, and even when we do you engage in something risking your own life…"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't want you to be sorry, and me going into the house wasn't intentional, I thought it was the right thing to do, but now you see how scared I am. Tom I don't want to lose you."

Tom watched a moment as finally the officers that where left got into their cars, he watched them pull off, leaving only his car sat there with only him and Mared actually on scene at all.

"Tom…"  
"I love you…" He wasn't sure if he'd ever actually say those three words again, but he knew he wanted to. He wanted to say them over and over again, and more specifically over and over again to her.

He waited a moment, he hadn't planned on saying it, but he had and he knew there was no going back.

"Mared…" He said her name as if it was completely new, hoping she would speak, but she never did. Within seconds of saying her name she had leant over to kiss him and he then realised, that yes, he was in love with her.

"I love you too." He smiled at her, not knowing what to say, in his head he had never got this far, he never thought she would love him back.

"With all this being said I hope now you have something to live for. You can stop being so reckless." Tom nodded.

"I can't make any promises…"  
"I know." Tom smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

A moment passed with the both of them in silence before they moved apart, Tom finally started the engine, but before actually driving he turned to looked at Mared a final time.

"Do anything like that again, I'll put you on desk duty…" Mared could only smile as he pulled off, she would have put up a fight if she didn't love him like she did.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this little one – shot.  
Please leave a review if you can, I would love to know what you thought!

Bethanyy,


End file.
